The Cullens' Travel To Hogwarts
by Jason Porter
Summary: With the company of Leo Wyatt, the Cullens' and family friend Bella Swan travel to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardy to turn Bella into a Vampire. But will Professor Snape run away with the potion? Only the visions of Alice will tell.


The Cullens' Travel To Hogwarts

Prologue: The Long Yet Quick Journey

Leo Wyatt was a former Whitelighter who was very protective of all of those whom he had to protect. For example; Witches, Future Whitelighters' to be; or in this case: Vampires. Leo had left his family, for now, to go on a trip with the Cullen family whom were Vampires. He was taking them to some place by the name of Hogwarts to have them partake in a ritual to have one of their dearest friends become a Vampire. Leo was fully aware of the plan and normally he would protest, but not this time. Currently, the group was on a ship in the Atlantic Ocean; Leo was currently talking to the Captain while the Cullens' were in their rooms.

"You must understand, Bella, the consequences that will happen once you become a Vampire," Carlisle was explaining to Bella. Carlisle and his family were extraordinarily breathtaking which Bella had gotten used to, but not anyone else on this small voyage to Europe.

"Carlisle, I completely understand. I know that I will thirst for blood, a lot, and I know that there will be points where I am not going to be able to control it. For crying out loud, Edward isn't even fully controlled yet!" Bella screamed causing Carlisle and his wife Esme to be in alarm.

"Good point, well then; what are we to do until we get to Hogwarts?" Carlisle asked as he peeked out of a window which only showed water, and then some.

"I could go and find Leo and ask him how soon we will be there," Bella offered as she started to get up. Edward got up to follow her but Carlisle stopped him.

"Edward, your love for Bella, no offense, has blinded you. Do you know what happens when we are faced with the sun?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I do, and if anyone asks I will just say it is the suntan lotion I had, very hazardous. And by the way, you all weren't too worried when we were in San Francisco," Edward announced. Carlisle looked defeated and then let Edward leave with Bella to the front deck. The two walked for several minutes until they found a flight of stairs which lead to the front deck. They climbed aboard it and saw the Atlantic which seemed like it went on for miles and miles. "I could make this ship go a little bit faster, you know."

"You could, but we have to find Leo first and see if any of the sisters have contacted him with news," Bella said looking up towards where the Captain was. Leo was standing next to the Captain talking to him rather rapidly.

"Well this is news," Edward began, "Leo is explaining that he knows of some magical beings which can help him get to Europe faster."

"That has to be you guys," Bella said. Edward nodded but hushed her to be quiet so as to continue to litsen to what Leo was saying. Bella was reading his expression which was blank, as usual, but had a look of certain interest.

"It's okay, Bella. There's no need to fear," Edward said as though actually being able to read Bella's thoughts. "Leo has just said that he knows who this captain truly is and the captain, apparently, is afraid that Leo will reveal that person. I have to go get Carlisle now," Edward said as he left Bella to go down into the bowels of the ship. Bella looked back up to where the captain was, but Leo had left. Bella was about to leave to find Edward when Leo showed up to the side of Bella.

"I suppose that Mr. Cullen went to go get his father, correct?" Leo asked as he apologized for scaring Bella.

"Yes, but I am still not sure as to what him and his family are going to do to speed up this ship. Oh! I almost forgot! Have the Charmed Ones contacted you yet, with any news?" Bella asked, not having to mention that the news pertained would be about her father Charlie, and her mother Renee.

"No, in fact the last time we talked was before we set off on the voyage," Leo said. "And you obviously know that that was a few days ago," Leo finished. Bella said nothing. "I know Miss Swan that it is very sad to have left your family behind, but you know that you are now becoming a Vampire and that that is a huge risk, you need to leave your memories behind."

"What compassionate words from a past Angel," Edward said appearing along with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper.

"I am a pacifist you know," Leo said with a slight chuckle. Edward laughed as well, then looking up to where the captain was. "I talked to the captain, obviously, and he said that it was alright for us to speed the ship up. After all, it is only us who is on the ship." Edward nodded and left with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett to where the captain was.

"Oh, by the way Leo; you and Bella have to get below deck. You are only mortal and the effects could cause you to be sick for weeks," Carlisle said. "Go, now!" Leo looked shocked but he took Bella's hand and started to run down to the room where Alice, Rosalie and Esme were.

"So, are they going to make this ship go any faster?" Esme asked as Leo and Bella entered the cabin that they were in.

"They are, and it should be happening any second now. I just got done talking with the captain as well. Esme, I think that we should talk; privately," Leo said taking Esme's hand. Esme unwillingly followed for she knew what Leo was going to talk about with her.

"What is going on?" Bella asked, more confused now than she ever was. Rosalie, though she didn't like Bella very much, explained.

"Truth be told, Leo knows a secret about Esme. And I am not exactly sure if we are able to share that information with you," Rosalie began. She then looked at Alice who nodded. "I suppose," Rosalie breathed in and then out, "take in mind that this happened quiet a while ago. Me and my brothers and sister were not apart of this family yet. Esme, before she became a Vampire, was a Witch. Leo found out that the captain is going to take us directly to Hogwarts, take us to Hogwarts knowing we are Vampires and reporting us. You see the captain is truly a pirate from the 1700s, one Hector Barbossa. He has vowed to kill Esme because when she was a Witch, she cursed him and made it so that he would never die. You see Esme was once an evil Witch." Rosalie finished, but had a look of sheer terror on her face.

Alice then took over and began, "And now that Barbossa has taken on a new form in our time, he is probably aiming towards the ambush of Esme. Two problems with that though, he has no idea that she is on board; and Leo has threatened him so that if he even so much as thinks of ambushing any of the Vampires, he'll die by the hands of one."

"Why is Esme so afraid of this Barbossa though?" Bella asked as suddenly, the ship jolted and highly increased its speed.

"Because there is a high possibility that Barbossa might tell one of the Professors at Hogwarts that we are actual Vampires," Alice said.

"Well don't they know that you all are Vampires anyway?" Bella asked still confused.

"Only one Professor knows and that is Severus Snape. Carlisle said that he has spoken with Snape and Snape said that he would guarantee privacy," Alice explained.

"Well I hope that we can still trust this Barbossa fellow, heck, I hope we can trust this Snape fellow as well," Rosalie said now with a more worried expression.

"We will soon find out," Alice said looking outside the window. "We are above the water now, which means that we are near land." Just then Leo and Esme came back out from the room adjacent to the one the Cullens' were staying in.

"Bella knows," Rosalie said as though she couldn't help herself from telling her "mother" the truth.

"As she should. If Bella is going to be entering our family, then we have to tell her all that we know," Esme said. Leo peered out of the circular window and then looked excited.

"We're here," Leo said. "But why aren't we slowing down?" Esme wore the same puzzled look on her face, but then the look vanished.

"We can increase speeds of next to anything, but sadly, we can't stop the speeds," Esme explained to both Leo and Bella. "Everyone, brace yourselves!" The crash of the ship was still being expected, but it didn't come. Just then the ship came to a sudden halt, but again; no crash had came. "Let's go upstairs." Everyone followed Esme towards the front of the ship, when they got out they saw the most beautiful sight that they had seen in ages. It was a castle that stretched for miles.

"Edward, how did you stop the ship without crashing?" Rosalie asked as Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle appeared with the captain to the front deck.

"We didn't stop the ship, it was Professor Snape," Carlisle said pointing to the shoreline. There standing was a very lanky man with short black, greasy hair and a long nose. This man was Professor Severus Snape.

"You bloodsuckers better hurry up and get off of that ship otherwise we will have a huge crisis on our hands. You are just lucky that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are at the Ministry of Magic. Hurry up now so that I can hide this ship," Snape said in a malevolant voice. Edward gave Snape a glare which Snape returned. The Cullens', Leo, Bella and Barbossa jumped off of the ship and went to Snape's side, reluctantly.

"Now where do we go?" Leo asked Snape.

"We are to head to the Astronomy Tower and wait until night for the ceremony to take place. That is when Jupiter, Saturn and Mars will be in align with each other," Snape said as he started to pace his steps. He led them into the side of the castle where a long ste of stairs was waiting the crowd. They all followed up but Snape stopped before they reached the third step. "As I take it, Captain, you are not allowed to be here. I mean that in both the sense of the Vampire ritual, and the current time we are in."

"Oh no, you have it all wrong Professor Snape. You see this Hector Barbossa is the reincarnation of the one from the 1700s," Esme explained. Snape just shook his head. He then took out what was believed to be his wand and swiped it across Barbossa's captain-type uniform. In place of it was a dirty suit that a pirate would wear, brown dirty boots, a holy hat and a monkey at his side.

"Clearly this is a pirate," Snape said. Barbossa sighed as Snape made a blue vortex appear with a wave of his wand. Slowly, but surely, Barbossa went inside the hole leaving Hogwarts and all of its inhabitants behind. "I almost forgot, hold on," Snape said as hef left back outside. He looked at the ship and with a single handed wave of his wand, he made it disappear. "Now you won't be detected," Snape said as he started the climb to the Astronomy Tower once again.

Part One: The Trouble Makers

"Hermione! Ron! You are never going to believe what I just saw Snape do," Harry Potter exclaimed as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room where his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were. Gryffindor was one of the four houses of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry. The other three were Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Snape was head of Slytherin. The Common Room was where each house had its own living room.

"What did Snape do this time? I swear, he is acting really odd lately," Hermione said.

"I just got back from the grounds and I saw him taking nine other people to the Astronomy Tower. I heard something about a ceremony. We have to go and tell Professor Dumbledore about this, and right away," Harry said.

"Dumbledore is gone to the Ministry of Magic, along with Professor McGonagall," Hermione said.

"Who else are we going to tell about this then? Surely Professor Flitwick or Professor Sprout wouldn't listen to us," Harry said.

"I can think of a person who we can tell. This person hates Snape almost as much as we do. This person is a person whom doesn't like any types of gatherings, including teachers," Ron said.

"Surely you can't be thinking of going to Professor Umbridge with this?" Hermione said spitting out the name Umbridge.

"He does have a point though, Hermione. Umbridge hates illegal activities, even involving teachers," Harry said. Hermione paused for a moment and then agreed. She followed Harry and Ron out of the Gryffindor Common Room to go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, though now you could hardly consider it "Defense Against". The three ran inside Umbridge's office there to find herself and Argus Filch, the caretaker talking rather rapidly.

"Well this is a surprise, is there anything I can help you three with?" Professor Umbridge, a toadlike of a woman asked with her horrible sweet and sour tone.

"Professor Snape is in the Astronomy Tower right now with nine other people, there is some sort of a ceremony going on. And since Dumbledore and McGonagall are gone, we thought we would come to you," Harry said in a quick breath.

"I am certainly glad you came to me, though it may have been your last choice, but please enlighten me. Is there anything else I should know about?" Umbridge inquired.

"Oh, yeah, there is also a big ship on the lake," Harry added.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, come with me to the Astronomy Tower. Mr. Filch, go warn the other teachers," Umbridge said stepping away from her desk and leaving out the door. The others quickly followed behind her. They quickly exited the classroom and went to the entrance hall, after the reached the entrance hall they exited the building to see the outside covered in clouds, no light being shown.

"Mr. Potter, this better not be a hoax. I see no ship," Umbridge said in her most happy, annoying tone. She hesitated and then took her wand out. She waved it over the lake and sure enough, the large ship appeared completely unharmed, still. "So it was not a lie, quickly Mr. Filch, to the Astronomy Tower." Umbridge and Filch started to run towards the door to the side of the castle where the Astronomy Tower was. They were about to open the door when the Gameskeeper and Keeper of Keys, along with Care of Magical Creatures teacher appeared; Rubeus Hagrid, he also was a half-giant. He was accompanied by his brother, Grawp, he was a full giant; but a baby giant nonetheless.

"You filthy giant, move out of the way," Filch said about to rant on Hagrid.

"I have strict orders from Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall to not let yer disturb the activites that Snape is taking place in, at least not until sunrise tomorrow mornin'," Hagrid explained. Grawp cracked his giant knuckles causing Filch and Umbridge to put the students in front of them.

"We will be back Hagrid, by sundown tonight. And if Snape and his friends aren't gone by then, I will call the Ministry of Magic," Umbridge said. Hagrid meerly laughed at this as Umbridge and Filch left. As soon as the two were out of earshot, Harry asked Hagrid what was going on.

"I am sorry Harry, I'm not supposed to tell yer what is going on. It is under Dumbledore's orders that only Snape, myself, McGonagall and the eight people up there are supposed to know," Hagrid explained.

"Eight? I counted nine last time I saw them," Harry said.

"Ah yes, nine. One of them had to be sent back...home," Hagrid said obviously keeping something from Harry. Hermione looked down at the ground and then back towards the now once again, invisible ship. She immediately ran to the library where she was to research her thoughts.

"Should we follow her?" Ron asked Harry. He nodded, obviously noting the fact that Hermione was on to something. They waved goodbye and left to follow Hermione to the library. As soon as they reached the constant hushings of Madame Pince, the librarian, Harry asked Hermione what she was up to.

"I was looking down at the ground and saw Snape's footprints, do not ask me how I know they were his, and I then I saw three other sets of footprints. If there were nine people, not including Snape, there would have to be six more set of footprints, and there weren't. I have a hunch, and I am just waving my wand in the dark here, that I know what this ceremony is about. All I need to know is if my theory is correct," Hermione said going over to the creature section of the library where Hagrid once was looking for tips about dragons.

"What exactly is your theory, Hermione?" Harry asked as she picked up several books to which Harry and Ron could not see the cover.

"I can't tell you here, we have to go back up to the Gryffindor Common Room where even there, it isn't very safe, and we have to go now," Hermione said.

"What? Now? Hermione, we can't. We have to go to our Potions' lessen," Ron said even though he wasn't looking forward to Potions.

"I don't think we will be having Potions' anytime soon, although we should check just in case," Hermione said, reconsidering. She then went to Madame Pince to check out the books but once she got there, Madame Pince wagged her fingers no. Hermione wasn't allowed to check out these particular books. "What's wrong?"

"These books are, were, will be banned from the library. You are not allowed to check these out under any circumstances," Madame Pince explained.

"What if we were to get a note from a teacher verifying that we were allowed to check out these books?" Hermione asked.

"No, I have strict orders from Dumbledore to not...no," Madame Pince explained. Hermione thought for a moment, then she began to search through her pockets.

"Then there is only one thing that I can do," Hermione began. She then took ou ther wand and pointed it at Madame Pince, Hermione knew that Madame Pince was a squib and that she didn't have a wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" Madame Pince's body then froze and Hermione grabbed the books and left to the dungeons. Harry and Ron were quick behind her. They found the dungeon stairs and proceeded down them quickly, they soon entered the hallway of rooms to seperate Potions rooms. Hermione opened Door 369 as Harry and Ron followed inside. There waiting for them was an unexpected substitute, Professor Umbridge.

"You are late, that is a detention for the three of you. Today, before sunset, my office," Umbridge said with a look of disgust on her face. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats. "Anyway class, where was I?"

"I believe you were talking about the best ways to use a Veritaserum Potion," Draco Malfoy said. He was a blonde haired Slytherin whom Harry, Ron and Hermione disliked very much.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Malfoy, twenty points from Slytherin," Umbridge said.

"I am sorry Professor, but did I hear you say twenty points 'from' Slytherin?" Malfoy asked.

"Are you deaf Mr. Malfoy, yes, I said from Slytherin. That is another twenty points from Slytherin. Moving right along. The number one way to use a Veritaserum potion is to tell whether or not a person is lying, it is basically a truth detector if you will," Umbridge said.

"Not only is Umbridge not knowing how to teach class, she is being arrogant. We are leaving," Hermione said picking up her bag and leaving out of the door. Umbridge looked astonished.

"Let's just say that she had some issues with Professor Trewlaney," Ron said as he picked up his bag and left with Harry to go to the common room. When they reached the seventh floor, and climbed inside the portrait hole Hermione slammed all of her books on the table. Harry read the labels and was shocked.

"'How To Find A Vampire'? 'The Talents Of Vampires'? 'The Planets Of Space'? What is going on Hermione?" Harry asked still gazing at the titles of the books.

"I looked inside 'The Planets Of Space' earlier this week and learned that when Jupiter, Saturn and Mars are in align with each other that then is a perfect time for Vampires to turn a mortal being into a Vampire themself. If that happens, the new Vampire would most likely go on a killing spree," Hermione said.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but still. Dumbledore and McGonagall know, surely they wouldn't have left if this new Vampire would cause any danger," Harry said.

"That is a good point, maybe we did something terrible in going to Umbridge with this," Hermione said. Ron and Harry nodded feeling more guilty by the minute. "Oh no, maybe Umbridge contacted Fudge. This is not good, we have to do whatever is in our power to stop Umbridge."

"Maybe it's a good thing she's butting in," Ron said.

"How is it a good thing? This new Vampire could be perfectly harmless," Harry said.

"True, well what can we do?" Ron asked.

"We can gather the DA and create distractions for Umbridge," Harry said.

"Good idea, I'll go look for everyone. They should be in class, meanwhile, you and Ron go tell Hagrid what Umbridge could be up to," Hermione said. She then got up with one of the textbooks and exited the portrait hole. Harry and Ron sat there for a while and saw that it was getting darker outside. They had to act soon in order to let the Vampires continue with the ceremony. Harry and Ron left the portrait hole as well but only to leave outside to find Hagrid and Grawp.

MEANWHILE...

"It has been, what, two hours? When are we going to get this over with?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean over with? For crying out loud I am turning into one of you," Bella said.

"That's what I mean. I want this over with so that your scent will fail to attract me, so that you will be one of us," Jasper continued on.

"It should be happening in a while, it is almost 10:00," Leo said, pausing to look at his watch. "What are we going to do in the meantime?"

"I think we should just stay here and wait until the ceremony is supposed to take place, otherwise we risk exposure," Snape said.

"Is there anyway to get Bella food?" Edward asked. "She isn't exactly a Vampire yet." Snape raised his wand in the air and a long table appeared with two plates of food, one for Bella and the other for Bella.

"Oh this looks delicious," Bella said starting to cut into a piece of steak.

"I agree," Leo said as he did the same.

"I have a question Severus, what is this potion that you will be giving to Bella? What does it do exactly?" Carlisle asked.

"Dumbledore was the one who instructed me on how to make the potion, so I know only a little amount about it. What I do know, nonetheless, is that this potion stops the hunger or thirst if you will of a new Vampire. It doesn't do this for all hunger and thirst, but the beginning is done. Otherwise she has a slower reaction to people's scents," Snape explained.

"Oh, if only I had that when I became a Vampire," Carlisle said. He then sat down at the table next to Leo as Edward sat down next to Bella.

"I have a question as well," Esme said. Snape inclined his head toward Esme.

"What would that be?" Snape asked.

"Why is it that the Professors...McGonagall and Dumbledore I believe, why is it that they aren't allowed to know what is going on here. Aren't they the ones who run this school?" Esme asked.

"Truth be told is that they do know, I was told not to let you be aware of that," Snape said. Esme nodded. There was then a pounding at the door, but this pounding didn't sound like it was intentional. "I wouldn't worry too much about that, it is probably Grawp or Hagrid. They are giants who work here at this school, well a baby giant and a half giant."

"Giants are actually real?" Emmett asked sounding much enthused.

"Oh yes, I am surprised that you weren't aware of this," Snape said coldly.

"Well, there are actually quite a lot of things we weren't aware of. For example, Werewolves, Vampire Queens, Witches, Warlocks, Wendigos, well the list is next to endless really," Edward said hugging Bella tightly.

"Oh yes, in fact we didn't even know about this school of magic," Carlisle said. "At least not until Leo here went to go visit the Elders."

"Elders?" Snape asked.

"Oh, you don't know? Elders are magical beings whom watch our world and protect it to the best of their ability. Their haven is right below God's," Carlisle explained, then looking towards Leo who nodded.

"Hmm, Dumbledore theorized but I thought that it was just his age getting to him," Snape said more to himself then to anybody else. Just then, there was another pounding on the door. This worried Snape quiet a bit.

"What is wrong, Snape?" Carlisle asked noting the expression in his eyes.

"There is something wrong with this picture," Snape said looking down the stairs.

"Ah, I see what is going on here," Edward said staring into Snape's eyes. Edward paused for a minute, and then continued. "You are quite sure? I can't believe that someone has learned of us being here, who is this Umbridge lady anyway?" Snape looked dumbfounded.

"Umbridge is the most horrible woman ever. She is here as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and she is basically taking over, especially now since Dumbledore and McGonagall are temporarily gone. She is now here and has just attacked the oafs, we are in for one hell of a time," Snape said with much fear in his voice. Meanwhile, Umbridge had just blasted Hagrid and Grawp away from the door. Harry and Ron were too late.

"I told you half breed and your disfigured brother that I would be back, and, well obviously I am back," Umbridge said with a menacing voice.

"It is under Dumbledore's orders that yer can't get up there!" Hagrid roared pouncing on Umbridge. She was crushed underneath Hagrid's weight until Hermione and Dumbledore's Army had gotten Hagrid off of her.

"Hagrid, don't kill her. She is still a teacher here," Hermione screamed.

"Correction, I have taken the place of Headmaster here at Hogwarts. I can do whatever I want now without limitations," Umbridge said.

"Well, then, I suppose I have to tell you about it," Hermione said.

"Tell me about what?" Umbridge asked her face having a look of stress.

"The, the weapon," Hermione said in tears.

"The weapon? I knew it, I knew there was something that Dumbledore was keeping from the Ministry of Magic, where is it?" Umbridge asked.

"If you follow me and Harry, we'll show you," Hermione said. Umbridge walked away from both Hagrid and Grawp and followed Hermione into the forest, Harry at Hermione's side.

"Why are you doing this Hermione?" Harry asked.

"So the Vampire Ritual will continue, Dumbledore came back and explained everything to me Harry. Believe me, Harry, everything," Hermione whispered frantically to Harry. "He told me that you had had a vision of Voldemort having Sirius in his grasp, I understand that we have to save him but first we have to get Umbridge out of here."

"Thus this scheme," Harry whispered making sure that Umbridge couldn't hear.

Part Two: Bella The Vampire

"Can you sense anything?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Yes, everything is okay. Two children of this school have lead the Umbridge woman to the forest as a distraction. The point is we have all of the time we need, so meanwhile, Snape, if there is anything else you need to get then I suppose now would be the time," Edward said.

"I actually should go and send a message to Dumbledore about what has happened," Snape said beginning tod descend down the stairs.

"There's no need for that, Severus," said a calm and soothing voice which came from a tall man with a white beard and half-moon spectacles; Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, what on earth are you doing here with Umbridge still here?" Snape asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Well seeing as how Hogwarts needs its Headmaster back, I decided to return along with Professor McGonagall who is currently restoring order," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I see, well I hope she is even controlling on how the Ministry has been acting lately," Snape said. Dumbledore gave a nodded response which read a sad no.

"Ah, I take it that these are the Cullens'? Friends of the Charmed Ones', no?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, well, sort of," Carlisle said as he shook Professor Dumbledore's hand.

Dumbledore had a look of pleasure in his eye as he shook Carlisle's hand. Clearly the fact that Vampires attracted others was taking place in Professor Dumbledore's eyes, yes, Dumbledore was homosexual. "I am an old friend of the Charmed Ones' grandmother Penelope, I take pleasure in meeting friends' of the Charmed Ones'," Dumbledore said.

"Well that's very nice, yes, we had to help them a while back with a few problems of their own, then again they did help us as well," Carlisle said taking a step away from Dumbledore. Clearly Edward had warned Carlisle.

"I have to go now," Dumbledore said as though he knew what was going on, "but I will be back right before the ceremony. Meanwhile, I have to go help a few of my pupils," Dumbledore said. He then vanished into thin air having even Snape wonder how he did it.

Albus Dumbledore was slowly entering the vicenity of Hogwarts with a little trouble. He had just got finished fighting a huge battle with one Lord Voldemort, real name being Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry was all shook up but at least everyone knew that he wasn't lying about Voldemort. Dumbledore knew that he owed Harry an explanation, but for now, he had to go help the Cullens' with their Vampire ritual. Surely there would be a huge misconception that would happen, and happen it would.

"It is almost midnight, we have about three minutes left," Leo said. Carlisle, surprisingly, jumped at the fact that Leo was still there.

"I am sorry Leo, but we need you to leave this tower for things will surely get out of hand, we can not risk putting you in danger," Carlisle said.

"I am an ex-Angel, I owe it to you all to stay here and watch over you," Leo said. There was a slight popping noise and Albus appeared at Leo's side.

"Trust me, Leo, it is in your best interest for you to leave, Alice, would you?" Dumbledore asked. Alice nodded and her eyes went to the back of her head and her head, backwards. Around a minute later Alice appeared conscience again.

"Get him out of here, now!" Alice basically screamed. Dumbledore left with Leo down the stairs out of the Astronomy Tower. It took a second for Dumbledore to coax Hagrid to open the door but he did apologizing nonstop when realized that it wasn't Umbridge.

Edward continued in his thoughts and aimed them towards Alice. "What did you see, Alice?" Edward asked in her head as Alice answered in hers.

"I saw Bella being completely uncontrollable, Snape left us with the potion and he won't come back for quite a while," Alice said.

"That is ridiculous," Edward said. "Why on earth would he leave? Dumbledore said that everything would be resolved, and obviously his appearance here has made that possible."

"Maybe it means that Bella isn't supposed to be a Vampire." Rosalie had now joined the conversation.

"Rosalie, we already know how you feel but you have to realize that this is what Bella wants, she gets to choose and she wants to choose this," Edward said. Alice kept quiet. "The point is that we have to make sure that Snape does not leave, and if he does, we have to make sure that he doesn't leave with the potion."

"True enough, anyway Edward, Bella is looking at you funny," Alice said.

"Oh, sorry Bella. I was lost in thought," Edward said. This part was very true.

"Edward, what did Alice see?" Bella asked though she knew that Edward was talking with Alice.

"I am afraid, Bella, that I can share that information," Edward said.

"It pretains to me, doesn't it?" Bella asked.

"Yes, and no," Edward said taking a quick glance at Snape. Bella didn't notice this.

"We have not time to discuss this, it is time for the ritual to begin!" Snape said viciously. Alice and Rosalie looked at him and meerely shrugged their shoulders.

"Alright, Bella, if you will, could you please kneel down where the moon lay?" Carlisle asked. Bella took a second glance at Edward and then kneeled.

"I have one condition," Bella said. Carlisle stopped leaning in to bite her.

"What is that?" Edward and Carlisle asked.

"I will get married to Edward," Bella said. Rosalie looked relieved as did Edward. "But I want to get bit tonight, and by Edward," Bella finished.

"Are you quiet sure, Bella? If you are willing to get married to me that means that we will have to get married soon," Edward said. Bella thought for a minute, and then made a final decision.

"Yes, I am positive. We have to get this over with though, it's midnight," Bella said. Edward ran to Bella's side and knelt down right beside her. He leaned in to kiss her on her cheek, but instead he showed his teeth and bit Bella right on the neck. Her neck started to bleed excessively.

"Quick Snape, give Bella the potion. Now!" Edward screamed. Snape opened Bella's mouth and poured down a green solution. Bella immediately siezed up and fell to Edward's hands. Bella was now part of the Cullen Vampire Family.

Epilogue: The Journey Home

"There is absolutely no way that this can be happening, I mean after all of the stuff that we had to go through when we were first becoming Vampires, this is just amazing," Carlisle was saying as the Cullen family, Leo, and Bella were waving goodbye to Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

Rosalie came up from below the ship covered in a white hoodie. She immediately hugged Bella with much love. "I am so glad that this worked out, believe me Bella; if I knew I had this same option I would have still chosen to be a Vampire." Rosalie was crying which was causing Bella to cry in return.

"I just hope that the thirst for others doesn't kick in for a while," Bella said as she went to Edward's side.

"Trust me Bella, it will. According to Professor Snape, the thirst will come in a couple of days when you least expect it," Edward reassured Bella. She hugged him in fear. "Don't worry, I will be right at your side when it happens."

"Are you going to seclude me?" Bella asked as the ship gathered its speed due to Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper who had just once again left to the depths of the ship.

"I think there will be need for that, meanwhile we should tell Charlie what is going on," Edward said. "I know that it won't serve him in his best interests, at least he would believe that, but I will have Carlisle talk to him and tell him everything."

"Yes, I am sure Carlisle will mull everything over. Although I think you and Jasper should be present too," Bella said thinking that her boyfriend should be there along with her boyfriend's "brother" who could calm anyone down.

"That isn't such a bad idea," Esme said. "By the way, Barbossa?" Esme shouted up to the returned Captain Barbossa.

"Yes?" Barbossa asked in his familiar deep, relaxing voice.

"When will we be back to America?" Esme continued to ask.

"I suppose, what with this powerful engine we have," Barbossa said referring to the Cullen males', "that we will be arriving on the Pacific in a couple of hours."

"The Pacific? Why aren't we going to the Atlantic?" Bella asked thinking that this might be a rueful hoax.

"Well, you will be very much closer to Washington, correct? I figured we might as well return you to your home soon so as to have you not in that much danger," Barbossa said to Bella as he stepped down from the Captain's Quarters.

"Danger? What danger could I possibly get in?" Bella asked. Edward glanced at her with much sarchasm in his expression. "I mean what danger besides being that of a new Vampire?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this Bella, but I think you should know," Barbossa said. "I was listening in on a conversation of Professor Snape's. He was telling that Dumbledore fellow that an ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be following you and your family with you back to Washington."

"Who is the teacher?" Leo asked from the side of Edward.

"His name is Professor Remus J. Lupin, and he is following you as we speak," said a dog like voice of a man who had appeared from no where, this was Professor Lupin.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Leo asked as though he knew the man.

"Leo, calm down. After all, if it wasn't for me, Piper would still be a Wendigo," Lupin said.

"This is true, but what are you doing back here?" Leo asked. The Cullen family had retreated to a seperate side of the ship, Bella followed in action.

"I am here to warn you of what Barbossa is truly doing here," Lupin said.

"Argh, can't yer stay away from me?" Barbossa said.

"Sorry Hector, but they have to know. Now Cullen family, you must leave Bella in Washington and go to Europe, it is vital for you to do this mission," Lupin said.

"What mission you half-breed?" Carlisle asked.

"Trust me Mr. Cullen, I am of no danger to you. And the mission is to travel to the 1700s, the age of the pirates. You are to meet one Captain Jack Sparrow there," Lupin explained.

"What does this have to do with Barbossa?" Edward asked.

"You see, Barbossa was Jack's old shipmate. He needs to get to the 1700s to stop Jack from killing Davy Jones, believe me, you will be more informed when you reach Port Royal," Lupin said. The Cullens' looked anxious but finally stepped closer to Lupin.

"Alright werewolf, we will go on this mission. But we need you and the other werewovles of Washington to help guard Bella, you see she has just turned into a Vampire herself," Edward said.

"I know, Professor Snape explained everything to me, but for now, we have to get to Forks. There I will find the werewolves and help protect Bella to the best of my ability, be it at the hands of my death," Lupin said with a bow. Would the adventures for the Cullen family ever end? Who knows? The important thing was this, Bella's safety as a new Vampire, Charlie's knowledge of Vampires; and apparently, stopping this Captain Jack in murdering one Davy Jones. Thankfully Barbossa had all of the knowledge the Cullen family would need.


End file.
